An image forming apparatus forms a latent image (electrostatic latent image) on a photoconductive drum by forming an image by light emitted from LED arrays, on the photoconductive drum, of one row or a plurality of rows in which an operation of turning on and off according to image data (print data) for printing is performed through an optical component (lens mirror array) configured in a line shape. The image forming apparatus attaches toner (developer) to the latent image formed on the photoconductive drum, forms a toner image on a paper sheet by transferring the toner of the latent image onto a paper sheet, and forms an image on the paper sheet by fixing the toner image.
In addition, the image forming apparatus forms an image by reflected light radiated on the paper sheet through the lens mirror array, on an image sensor configured in one row or a plurality of rows in a line shape. The image forming apparatus obtains an image of the paper sheet by converting charges accumulated in the image sensor into a digital signal to be read.
The lens mirror array includes a structure in which a plurality of optical elements are arranged, an optical element including a first lens surface on which light is incident, a first mirror surface that reflects the light incident on the first lens surface, a second mirror surface that reflects the light reflected by the first mirror surface, and a second lens surface that emits the light reflected by the second mirror surface. In addition, a lens mirror array, is disclosed in JP-A-2016-138947, in which a light blocking surface for preventing the light incident on the first lens surface in a certain optical element from entering other optical elements is provided.